


Nightmare About Losing You

by MichiruCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, But Only in Dream, Character Death In Dream, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Twin bonding, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/pseuds/MichiruCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since summer ended, both Dipper and Mabel have been struggling with their own brand of nightmares. Each night, a new horror would await them till one or the other woke each other up. Just what are their nightmares about?</p>
<p>This was written for Dipper's and Mabel's Birthday. Happy Birthday Mystery Twins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare About Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Photo was by my dear friend Bex over on Tumblr at:  
> http://methypictorium.tumblr.com  
> And DA:  
> http://bluedrgnmethy.deviantart.com  
> Direct Link to pic:  
> http://bluedrgnmethy.deviantart.com/art/Nightmare-of-Losing-You-631738766

 

 

_Flashes of black bricks and neon rainbows rushed by them as they ran down the hallway of the Fearamid, hoping to escape the red monstrosity that was now Bill Cipher. Dipper could hear his taunts and laughter as he came closer to catching up to them. He knew what would happen if he did, he heard what the demon had said as they made their way into the twisted halls of this insane place. That Bill was going to kill them. He glanced over at Mabel, a look of intense focus on her face as they turned down another hallway, this one ending in a dead end._

_“Oh no! What do we do?” Dipper panicked as he watched Bill laughed as he got closer to them, but Mabel already was one step ahead of the demon with her gun, aiming it straight up to take them to safety for a short time. They thought they were going to get away, but in the end, Bill captured them._

_“Mabel!”_

_“Dipper!”_

_“Kids!”_

_The shouts that went all around as Bill brought them back to the throne room were filled with rage and desperation. The Demon himself could only watch and laugh as he made his final offer and started the countdown to choosing who to kill first, his eye’s pupil changing to a Pine Tree symbol to start off._

“EENIE MEENIE, MINEY, **YOU** _!” he shouted as the symbols alternated between the tree and the Shooting Star, till at last it landed on the star._

_CRUNCH SQUISH_

_“MABEL!” Dipper cried out in horror as the demon crushed her with his hand. He saw blood dripping from it and then everything went black with his laughter ringing in his ears._

His heart beating in his chest was the first noise he could he or notice as he opened his eyes to the dark bedroom of his room in Piedmont. Sweat dripped from his brow and body, staining the sheets he was laying under. The next thing he was able to comprehend was that someone was shaking him. No not someone. Mabel was shaking him. She is alive and here now. Bill Cipher never got a chance to kill her. Grunkle Stan was able to erase the damn demon in the end. He is dead and was never coming back. They were safe, she was safe.

“Dipper! Dipper! It’s alright now! I’m here. Stop screaming,” his sister shouted at him. He was screaming? He couldn’t feel half his body still from the terror of the nightmare. 

“MASON!”

Dipper snapped out of the scream as Mabel called out his real name. He stared at her doe-brown wide frighten eyes as she stared back at him. She pulled him into a hug as she noticed him becoming more aware of his surroundings. She must of had a nightmare too by the way there were dark circles under her eyes as well.

“Ma… Mabel…” Dipper started, but his sister shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“It’s okay bro bro. We’re fine now. He’s still dead and we’re still here,” she said in a soothing tone. Dipper couldn’t help but relax in her arms as she talked.

He always had the worse nightmares out of both of them about that summer. Their parents didn’t know about it, and neither would be the one to tell them, afraid of never being able to go back to the town that felt like home for the both of them. They were even talking about moving there once school was over for the pair of them. Go to college nearby so they can make their parents happy.

“Was it the same nightmare?” Mabel asked him. Dipper could only nod in her hair as he tighten his grip on her. He told her about his nightmare before, but she had never told him about hers. She always said it didn’t matter, she knew it wasn’t real.

“You?” he dared to ask.

“Yeah…” was all she said.

“Mabes I know you don’t want to talk about it, but maybe it will help. What _is_ your nightmare?” Dipper asked seriously. He sat up with his hands still on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. At first she fidgeted in his grip, looking away from his stare, but when he wouldn’t relent, she sighed.

“I really didn’t want to tell you. It will just make your nightmares worse probably, but when the sock opera incident happened and we were going home I found a note under the car seat,” she started, tears running down her face as she fought to find the right words to say to him. Dipper didn’t know where this was going, he remembered the incident, but nothing about a note. It could have been when he was trying to find the theater. He waited for Mabel to continue.

“When we got home I finally got a chance to read it. It was… It.. it was from Bipper. He said when he was finished destroying the journal, that… that he was… going to throw your body off the wat… water to… tower and leave your spi… spir… spirit to wander the Mindscape forever,” Mabel stuttered as she told the story. Dipper squeezed her softly in a hug, giving her encouragement. She smiled at it, with the tears still coming. He could tell that it was helping her to finally be able to talk about it.

“I hid the note in my stuff until Great Uncle Ford said he was throwing the journals in the Bottomless Pit, so I took my chance right before he did to slip it back into the book. I was surprised to find my page back in the book after I had ripped that out too, after I decided to hide everything about it.

And now when I don’t dream about Weirdmageddon, I dream about being on the water tower late at night. I see you there, but when you turn to look at me, it’s him. It’s Bipper. His outfit changes to that reverend costume and his smiles at me with that wide scary grin I remember seeing.

‘You’re too late Shooting Star! Unless you want to join him that is! Ahahahahahahaha!’ he crackles at me as I try to rush at him to stop him from killing your body. As I get closer to grab him, he falls back off the railing, grabbing me as he heads down. The last thing I remember is the sensation of falling and his laughter as I wake up,” she finishes as she hiccups from all the crying and sniffling. 

Dipper was shocked, never would he thought that Mabel would have that much baggage on her for so long. She should have told him sooner, she shouldn’t have held this for so long.

“Mabel, why didn’t you tell me? You held onto this for such a long time. No wonder it affects you so much,” he said calmly. She hiccuped again as she gave a small laugh.

“I didn’t want to worry you Dripdrop,” she replied. Dipper just shook his head.

“We are twins Mabes. You will never worry me when you need me. You are always there when I needed you, and I’m there when you need me. No matter what. Got it?” he gave her a huge grin, the nightmares finally held no power for both of them for the night.

“Yeah Dippingdots,” she said with a grin of her own. “Sincere sibling hug?”

“Sincere sibling hug,” he replied as they hugged each other again and gave each other their pats.

“Pat. Pat.”

“Hey Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure Mabel.”

And with that, the two twins fell asleep, their arms holding each other close, chasing away any nightmare that tried to visit them for the rest of the night.


End file.
